While Dancing Through
by love2swim12
Summary: "And the strange thing, your life could end up changing, while you're dancing through." This statement could have never been more true for Fiyero Tiggular. Post-musical. Right after Elphaba and Fiyero escape from Oz, Elphaba has doubts and asks Fiyero why he loves her and his answer surprises her.


**Author's Note: Hey Guys! this is my first Wicked story :) please tell me what you think! I am a high fan of the musical and just saw it for the second time not too long ago. My favorite song is "Dancing Through Life." I always loved how it showed Fiyero's idea of life. So this story is based off of the last line of the song. The line is "And the strange thing, your life could end up changing, while you're dancing through." I realized how true this is for Fiyero and just had to write about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked at all. **

**WHILE DANCING THROUGH **

"And the strange thing, your life could end up changing, while you're dancing through"

It had all happened so hurriedly that Elphaba really had no time to think and really comprehend what had just occurred. All she really remembered was the stupid little farm girl throwing water all over her, and knowing that was her chance, she hid. All that she could do then was wait. Wait for Fiyero to come for her. And he did, just like he said he would. He was alive, a scarecrow, but alive, and they were free. Free at last. But now that she had time to clear her head and replay the events that had happened in the past few days, she realized that she was only thinking of herself. Since she had been hiding, she broke her promise to her father and didn't look after Nessa, and now Nessa was dead and her father was also. Both of them were gone. Gone forever, and she couldn't help but feel as if it were all her fault. The only thing that she had left of her sister were those ruby slippers. She knew it was unfair to keep that young little farm girl captive, when really the girl was just believing what she had been told by, well, everyone. The green girl was Wicked.

After being called that for years on end, Elphaba had really started to believe it. Nothing good had ever come from anything she did with her powers, so why did she continue to fight against the Wizard?

As she traveled through the forest, far away from Oz, with the man that she loved, she started to believe that the reason she fought for so long was that she was being selfish. She had left her sister, her father, and now her best friend. She had already left Glinda years ago when she went into hiding, but this time was different, because this time she had lied. She could never, and would never tell Glinda she was alive. This thought, along with the fact that she would never see her best friend again, tortured Elphaba like no other. It wasn't fair to Glinda. And as much as she hated to admit it, it wasn't fair that Fiyero had chosen her, the green girl, and not the "good" beautiful blond.

_Why did he choose me? _Elphaba had wondered since the night they were reunited. But since then, she hadn't had time to think about it or even ask him.

While they walked together, hand in hand, she looked up at him to study his face, which was now all straw, another thing that was all her fault. His faced was scrunched and very serious, as he only looked at the path in front of him. His eyes were filled with what looked like to be determination and almost wisdom, which wasn't the Fiyero she knew so many years ago. He had changed, and she wondered how. Elphaba did suppose that people could change, but believed it to be very rare.

_He had to have changed right? Or else he wouldn't be here with me. _They boy she knew back in school had a philosophy which he called "dancing through life". Since she was always the type of person who cared so much, it was hard for her to even imagine a life of carelessly wondering through, playing it safe, and always having fun. But that's what she always loved about him. His love of life.

He might have been unhappy. In fact she _knew _he was always unhappy. But he didn't want to be, and that's why he tried so hard to not care.

Now since many years had passed since their school days, she knew he must have matured with age, and definitely wouldn't be the same boy who would look at life like it was all a big party. But when she looked at his serious face deep in thought, she couldn't tell if he was truly happy now. So she did what she did best, and blamed herself. Just like every person in Oz blamed her for all the wickedness in the world.

"I'm so sorry Fiyero." Elphaba suddenly blurted out. She had stopped walking and tears quickly started to fill up in her eyes.

"What? Elphaba, what are you talking about? And what on earth are you sorry for?" By then Fiyero had stopped walking and looked at her with so much compassion and love that she immediately forgot why she was even apologizing. She just didn't know why and how he supposedly loved her and why he was still with her after all that had happened.

"Why do you love me Fiyero?"

At first, a panicked look crossed his straw face, but it quickly subsided and was replaced with a look of compassion. "Why would you even ask that Elphaba? I love you so much I can't even describe it." But he didn't answer the question, and from the expression in his eyes, Elphaba could tell that he meant not to answer the question. Maybe he didn't even know himself why he loved her. Maybe he was also wondering why on earth he had sacrificed everything to be there with her. It scared her to think, but maybe he realized that he didn't love her.

She looked up at him, as these thoughts passed through her head, with panic showing in her eyes. But yet again, one look into his eyes proved her wrong. He knew what she was thinking and it was like he could see right through her. This scared her to death.

Elphaba didn't say anything, but instead she slowly backed up against a tree behind her and sat down, hugging her knees into her chest and laying her head down on them. She had expected Fiyero to sit down beside her and hold her, like she wanted him to, but instead he continued to stand where he was facing her.

"I know it's been hard for you being alone all this time and I understand that you're not used to someone loving you like I do. But you can't push me away the minute we can finally be together again. You can't push me away when I finally found you." His tone was full of passion and determination.

This threw her off guard. She didn't mean to make it sound like she didn't want him with her. "Fiyero I don't want to push you away! I just don't understand why someone like you would ever want to be with someone like me! No matter if you love me or not, look what I did to you! And look at your life now!" Elphaba was now in hysterics.

"What do you mean whether I love you or not? There is no question to how much I love you! And what do you mean someone like me?" He responded back with defense.

"Fiyero, you had it perfect, you are perfect! You had a great reputation, a fiancé, and a great outlook and love of life. You are also not human anymore. I blame myself for taking that away from you. I can't help but blame myself."

His eyes softened, as he finally understood. Fiyero then went and sat down beside her so that he could hold her. They sat there just embracing each other for the longest time just feeling content. As the time went on and they got more comfortable, they wished they could just stay like that in each other's arms forever. But they knew that eventually one of them would have to break the silence and settle this. And that one was Fiyero.

Elphaba had expected him to say something like; _I love you so much, how could you ever blame yourself? _Or, _You're just being senseless, let's just keep on walking. _But instead he said, "I want to tell you a story." And he looked at her for confirmation to go on. "There was once this spoiled little boy who grew up a winkie prince."

Elphaba let out a helpless laugh.

"He was so rich Elphaba, it wasn't even funny. He had everything he ever wanted and always had everything before he had time to want it."

"Okay you can stop using third person." Elphaba said.

Fiyero just smiled and went on, "Just listen! You see, he never realized how using your brain could be a good thing and he never understood why others even bothered using it. He always got everything he needed without ever having to use his brain. But that all changed the very minute he entered Shiz University. Literally the very minute, when he ran right into a certain green girl.

"I didn't know then Elphaba. I didn't know that that was the minute my life had changed. But now I do. Now I know that my life changed because you came into it and immediately cared. You showed passion and I could tell that to you, life meant so much. To me, life was a party that I would dance through with absolutely no worries or care in the world. But for you, someone so different, so beautifully different, life was important and you didn't plan on wasting it. Because of this, I wanted to care and I cared about you. I now have meaning in my life

"Don't give me wrong, life was fun without any worries. I had fun. But I was, like you told me once, very unhappy. But with you, it's so much better and so much more fun. I am so happy. You changed my life. And I wouldn't have it any other way. That is why I love you."

Elphaba was speechless, and that never happened to her. So she just smiled. Smiled up at the man that she saw before her, even if he was in fact a scarecrow. "I love you so much. And I'm never letting you go now."

He smiled conceitedly, reminding her of his old self. This also made her smile. "You better not. Because I'm never leaving." Fiyero took her in his arms and held her close.

"Just to let you know, yero, that's the minute my life changed as well. I mean sure you were rude to me and being lazy, qualities that people don't usually find attractive. But you really did have such a positive way of looking at life. I would love to live with no worries and just believe that life would work out. This was something that I never understood and that is why I fell in love with you. So please, don't ever stop dancing through."

He smiled, "Never. Besides, while dancing through, I found you."

**Author's Note: Thanks For reading! Please review! **


End file.
